The present invention relates generally to the field of medical procedures in which pathology specimens are obtained by biopsy, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method which enable ready handling, securement, visualization, and identification of minuscule tissue samples obtained during medical procedures.
Significant advancements have been made in research and development in the medical industry in the area of diagnostic procedures. The use of biopsies for pathology review has become the single most effective manner for physicians to definitely diagnose disease and the state of illness. The use of endoscopic examinations in the specialties of gastroenterology, urology, otolaryngology, and pulmonology has specifically increased in popularity. The effective use of such examinations can be seen, for instance, from the fact that colon and prostate cancer have recently shown a downward trend believed partly to be a result of the use of endoscopic exams utilizing biopsies as an early diagnostic tool.
A typical procedure for collecting biopsies involves taking minuscule tissue samples from a patient and placing the samples in a clear liquid in various sized transparent specimen containers. The specimen containers are then forwarded to a pathology department for various diagnostic testing of the contained specimens.
Various problems relating to the handling of biopsy specimens can arise during biopsy collection procedures typically because the biopsy specimens are minuscule in size and are difficult to visualize. For example, a mishandling problem may result from unknown spillage of the specimen and/or the inability to quickly and positively visualize and confirm the presence of a desired specimen within the specimen container. Such problems may require a biopsy collection procedure to be unduly lengthened or repeated. This, in turn, increases the potential for complications and causes patient discomfort.
The quality of the specimen taken and the ability to confirm the quality of the specimen provides another important consideration. The size and depth of a biopsy is an important factor when pathological determination is required for a differential diagnosis. It is not uncommon that biopsies of insufficient quality are returned as an inadequate specimen or that the desired specimen is not found by the pathology department.
Insufficient lighting often exaggerates the problem of visualizing a minuscule tissue sample. Although the use of specialized lighting devices, such as light boxes and the like, are not believed to be utilized during biopsy specimen collection procedures, the use of light boxes in unrelated arts is disclosed, for instance, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,883 issued to Dennis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,393 issued to Cucchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,407 issued to Lamb; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,171 issued to Fitts. The Dennis patent discloses the use of a light box for observation and photographic procedures performed in virological, microbiological and clinical laboratories. The Cucchi patent discloses the use of a table which has a light emitting plane and which is used for the treatment of animals. In the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the Lamb patent, an illuminated display device is disclosed having an upper wall which is rotatable relative to a bottom wall of the device. The Fitts patent discloses a rotating illuminating table.
Although the above referenced biopsy collection procedures and the non-related use of light boxes disclosed in the above referenced patents may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is a need for a specialized device and method enabling ready handling, securement, visualization, and identification of minuscule tissue samples obtained during a medical procedure. The device and method should aid a physician, nurse and/or technician in efficiently collecting and forwarding desired specimens to a pathology lab and should significantly reduce, if not eliminate, the occurrence of lost, spilled, misplaced and/or mislabeled specimens regardless of the size of the specimens or of the lighting conditions in the area in which the biopsy collection procedure is performed. In addition, the device and method should permit minuscule specimens to be readily visualized so that the user can readily confirm the presence and determine the quality of the specimen.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for use in properly visualizing and collecting biopsy specimens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device to which specimen containers can be safely secured to prevent spillage of the specimen and to free the hands of the physician, nurse, and/or technician.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a visualization, securement, identification and handling aid to meet the physician""s, nurse""s and/or technician""s need for efficiently performing his/her duty during a biopsy collection procedure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a physician, nurse, and/or technician with the ability to accurately and clearly view a biopsy which, in turn, results in a reduction in time required to confirm the presence of a desired specimen, a reduction in the speculations as to the quality of the biopsy, and a reduction of the likelihood of having to repeat the biopsy collection procedure for reasons of insufficient specimen.
More specifically, according to one aspect of the present invention, a biopsy collection device is provided for use in safely securing and positively visualizing a biopsy specimen located in a specimen container. The device includes a base unit and an overlying carrousel, or turntable, which is mounted on the base unit such that it is rotatable relative to the base unit. The base unit houses a light source directing light toward the carrousel, and the carrousel has a plurality of securement means for positively and safely securing specimen containers to the carrousel. Thus, as the carrousel is rotated relative to the base unit, it positions at least a selected one of the specimen containers in a position for illumination by the light source thereby aiding the visualization of a biopsy specimen located in the specimen container. Preferably, the securement means is a plurality of spaced-apart, upwardly-opening recesses which are formed in the carrousel and which each hold a single specimen container. In addition, preferably the carrousel includes a graphic overlay or like indicia which positively identifies each recess with a corresponding predetermined biopsy specimen.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a novel method is provided for collecting biopsy specimens. The method includes the steps of placing biopsy specimens in specimen containers and securing the specimen containers on a carrousel, or turntable, mounted on a base unit having a light source directing light upwardly into at least a selected one of the specimen containers. In addition, the method includes visualizing each biopsy specimen by rotating the turntable relative to the base unit so that each specimen container, preferably one-by-one, is illuminated by the light source. Furthermore, the method includes the step of positively identifying each biopsy specimen by locating the specimen containers on the turntable in locations specifically designated for predetermined biopsy specimen types.